


《前所未见》10

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [10]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》10

李东海一觉睡到快傍晚才醒，昨夜对他来说过于激烈的性事着实是让他疲累，早上被李赫宰哄着缩在alpha怀里睡着，一直到黄昏时才悠悠转醒。腰间搭着手臂，他揉着眼睛转过身，被李赫宰啄了下唇瓣。  
李东海反手勾住李赫宰的脖子，亲昵地蹭了蹭脸。  
“嗯…？你没走啊。”

“说好要陪你。”李赫宰摸摸李东海的小腹“快晚上了。”  
他撇了下嘴“哥哥，做点好吃的犒劳一下我吧。”

“嗯？”李东海眨眨眼，不明白。

李赫宰冲人暧昧的笑，顶了顶胯。  
“很累的…”

…………  
李东海红着脸翻过身不理。

所幸今天黎疆没有回来，李东海提心吊胆的跟李赫宰在楼下吃了晚饭，生怕黎疆突然回来，紧张兮兮坐立不安。李赫宰倒是泰然自若，仿佛本来就应该在这里一样，不慌不忙地嚼着食物。  
他无比自然地给李东海盛汤，然后不经意的闲聊一般问道。  
“东海，你想过离婚吗？”

李东海顿住，苦笑反问“由得我吗？”

“我会帮你。”李赫宰斩钉截铁，顺便给李东海夹了一筷菜放到盘里。“吃饭吧，我们再等等，会有办法的。”

“你…你最好还是别惹他。”李东海抿嘴，他还是希望李赫宰安全快乐，毕竟李赫宰还年轻，还可以有别的omega。  
李赫宰答应了一声，越过桌子捏了捏李东海的脸“放心吧哥哥，安全着呢，我还等着跟你领证呢。”

李东海望着人坚定的表情，轻轻笑了笑，眼睛微微弯成一道月牙，点头答应。  
“知道了，快吃饭吧。”  
李赫宰埋头吃饭的瞬间李东海收回表情，低头戳了戳碗里的饭，自嘲的笑笑。他不敢想那么远，每天只要黎疆不回来，对他来说就是幸运的。

李赫宰陪李东海吃完晚饭才回家，进门以后李何彦正在沙发上坐着，见他回来看了过来。  
兄弟二人对视几秒，李赫宰心下一沉，看来李何彦知道了。也对，他半夜从家里直接冲出去，李何彦当然看得见。

“我回来了。”李赫宰走过去坐下，动动嘴唇率先开口“抱歉，是我的错。”

李何彦冷脸看他片刻，噌的一下站起身，指着李赫宰的鼻子骂道“你还敢回来是吧？李赫宰，你还要不要脸，你知不知道你在干什么？”  
李何彦气的不轻，信息素充斥客厅，威压着发怒。  
“你们两个什么时候的事？你是不是疯了？！现在就去跟他断了，然后立刻给我出国滚回公司本部，别再回来了。”

“我要走只能带他一起走。”李赫宰沉吟片刻，安静说道“昨晚被我标记了，是我的人。”

李何彦暴跳如雷，一巴掌甩过去“你的人？你知不知道李东海是黎疆的法定omega，你知不知道黎疆是谁？”

“他不是，标记他的人是我。”李赫宰毫无惧意，抬起头直视李何彦，一字一句道“标记他的人是我，是我的omega。”

“你的？你能听得明白法定两个字吗？人家结婚了，人家有alpha，要你标记啊？你脑子有问题吧李赫宰？！！”  
李何彦气的不停发抖，他弟弟怎么能是做这种事的人。  
他指着李赫宰口不择言“你读的书都读给我了是么，你现在就是一个插足别人婚姻的…的……”

“第三者。”李赫宰平静地接过话头。

李何彦气急“你他妈的还知道啊？！”

李赫宰耸了下肩，不置可否。  
李何彦被气的头晕，在客厅里转了几圈。这下就麻烦了，他不得不随时防着黎疆知道这件事以后下绊子，而且也要为李赫宰的安全和前途担忧，想办法保护他弟弟不会被黎疆想方设法弄死。  
他越想越气，李赫宰学业还没结束，就已经学会了那些乱七八糟的臭毛病。  
“我不管，你俩给我立刻断了，标记了就去洗了。”

“哥你说什么呢！”李赫宰皱起眉，随即叹气“我们分开过，发现做不到，我也没办法。”  
他想起什么，立刻反驳道“哥，当时还是你开导我把那个alpha踢出局呢。”

李何彦微怔，想起前一段时间李赫宰确实情绪低迷了很长一阵子，他们在房顶喝酒谈心了一晚上。他也确实说过这句话，但是……  
“李赫宰？！你有病吧！我说的让你踢出局，是让你把人家的法定alpha踢出局吗？你是不是精神不正常了？？”

“那…反正，我就是听你的了。”李赫宰耍赖。  
“你不知道黎疆有多混蛋，他用皮带抽东海，那伤，那么长，吓死我了。”

李何彦怒极反笑“哎哟呵，怎么着。你照照镜子，你叫李赫宰，你不叫omega保护协会。”

“那…保护omega是每个alpha该做的。”李赫宰对答如流，真诚地望着李何彦“哥，我是认真的，他也是。事情已经这样了，帮帮我吧。”

“我要是没看见，你是不是不准备告诉我了。”李何彦坐下来，强迫自己冷静，他要赶紧想办法先铺一条后路，好用来有一天东窗事发保住李赫宰。

李赫宰沉默片刻，点了点头。“我原本是想着找些把柄握在手里威胁黎疆离婚的，等定下来再告诉你。”

自不量力。  
李何彦气的用力翻了个白眼，指着楼梯“你给我滚上去，这几天不许去见他。”

李东海预想到李何彦知道他们的事一定会来找他，但他没想到这么快。  
初夜的不适只几天就缓了过来，李东海一连懒了几天，终于下床走动了但李赫宰没有按以往那样白天过来找他。他正在细心擦拭叶子的时候传来门铃声，他回过身，李何彦站在门口。  
李东海抿起嘴，和李何彦对视的一瞬间他便知道李何彦来找他要说什么。  
他走过去打开门，“长聊的话，进屋里喝杯茶吧。”

李何彦第一次进黎疆的家，干净整洁，毫无人气。他目光落在安静沏茶的人身上，李东海安安静静的坐着，垂眸望着手上的茶壶，细白的腕子掩在家居服的袖子里。

“是因为赫宰吧。”李东海递过去一杯茶，主动说道“我比他大，应该引导他走正确的路，我很抱歉。”

“那我也直说了，还希望你能跟他分开。”李何彦沉声道“他还想着要要挟黎疆让你们俩离婚，黎疆是什么人大概不用我说吧，你是他的omega，你应该了解一些。”

李东海在那句是黎疆的omega轻轻皱了下眉，他直直望着李何彦，目光真诚又坦然。  
“抱歉，我已经拒绝过他一次了，所以我不会再拒绝第二次。”  
他想起初夜过后的晚饭，李赫宰斩钉截铁说要帮他想办法跟黎疆离婚。  
“赫宰…我知道他想跟我结婚，但是这是不可能的。”

李东海苦笑，他这辈子都逃不脱这个冷冰冰的豪华牢笼，他心里有数。

“我让他标记我，是因为我想要他给我留点什么，让我以后也能想起他。”

李何彦打断他的话“他想跟你结婚，你没想过要跟他有什么结果，这不公平。”

“李先生，如果你是我，你会对未来有什么期许吗？”李东海看了看屋内，繁杂沉重的装饰，他看了六年，早都看腻了。

李何彦无言，如果站在一个陌生人的角度，他很同情李东海。但现在涉足禁区的人是他的亲弟弟，他没办法同情李东海。

“长痛不如短痛，赫宰发现你没有想跟他有什么结果的时候，你想过他会有多难受吗？”李何彦调整姿势，换了切入点继续和李东海谈。  
而omega只是淡然的笑了笑。

“我知道，所以我拒绝过了，我们试过分开，但是失败了。”   
“我会尽可能小心不让黎疆知道，我也会劝赫宰不要那么冲动。我不是不想跟他有结果，是我没办法和他有结果。如果他以后结婚了，我也会很开心，开心他有可以一起走下去的人。”  
“我承认我就是贪恋这种像泡沫一样的爱，我知道我很自私，我会努力降低这件事的影响，但我不会跟他分开。很抱歉。”

李赫宰忙完李何彦交代的事回到家却发现李何彦的车停在车库里，他顿时明白了前因后果，这是故意把他支开。他推门前转身看了眼李东海家别墅，想了又想，直接回了家。  
李何彦正在家里围着围裙做饭，大总裁蓝灰色衬衫围了一个碎花围裙，十分怪异。

“回来了，洗手吃饭吧。”

“你去找东海了？”李赫宰径直走过去，皱起眉有些不耐烦“哥，你找他干什么，我又不是小孩，我能被omega拐骗不成？”

李何彦甩了甩手，望着李赫宰加重语气“去洗手，吃饭。”

饭桌上，李赫宰心不在焉扒拉几口饭，望着李何彦欲言又止，他想问问跟李东海都说了什么，还想知道李东海的答案。  
像是知道他所想，李何彦把手机放到桌上，推过去。  
“听吧，从我进门到出去，一句话都没少。”

饭厅冷冷清清，只听手机里传出的带着杂音的柔软声线，正安安静静语调平和地说着。李赫宰一手拿着手机，另一手不急不慢地吃着饭。  
他面色平静地听完，然后一言不发地将手机放到一边继续吃饭。

李何彦打量着他的脸色“我可没动手脚，原话我一字不差的给你录下来了，你自己掂量。”

“哥你可真够阴的。”李赫宰咽下嘴里的食物，评价道“但是还得谢谢你，不然我还没法知道他一天到晚都在想什么。”  
他说着，笑了笑“我就知道他不信我的话。”

李何彦皱起眉，这小子，居然还挺沉得住气。  
李赫宰快速解决完晚饭，打了声招呼起身上楼，动作与平时无异，不急不忙地走着。  
李何彦心想，完了，不会是刺激的太过，给气傻了吧。

“你去哪？”

“刷个牙。”

李东海是被催命一样的门铃声给硬生生从房间里叫了出来，他一边惊恐一边下楼，发现黎疆不在家才松了口气，对上监控器的画面愣住。  
怎么是李赫宰。

“我有事跟你说，你穿件外套再出来，我在门口等着。”

李东海眨了眨眼，觉得李赫宰的语气不太对。他现在心虚的很，白天李何彦来找自己说起李赫宰的事，他事后反省了一下，自己是不是说的太无情了，好像在利用李赫宰一样。他其实不是那个意思，但是那样的问题让他想不到更好的答案，只能照实说。  
这个时间虽然黎疆大概率不会回来，但上次的意外让李东海后怕。他在门廊犹豫一阵，快步走到李赫宰面前打开门。  
“怎么了？”

李赫宰跨进院内，沉默地望着他。  
李东海更加心虚，向后退了两步小声问道“怎么这么晚过来……唔！赫…外面……”

楼上，李何彦在窗口气得扔掉手里的笔，这个混小子，还长能耐了。给他听录音，是为了让他大半夜的发神经跑到黎疆家门口去亲人家的omega吗！！

李东海吓的整个人都僵住，这是在门口，他们离马路只有几步之遥，只要有人路过就能看到他们在接吻。  
李赫宰完全是在发泄，粗暴地撕咬着omega的嘴唇，直到铁锈味在两人唇间传开，李赫宰才终于放开人。李东海嘴唇被他咬破了，李赫宰在黑暗中喘息着，想起录音里好听的声线说着什么开心他以后和别人走完一生。  
去他妈的，李东海开心，他不开心。

“我跟别人结婚你会开心是吧？”

李东海睁大眼睛，怎么……李赫宰是怎么知道的…  
见人不说话一脸心虚的表情李赫宰更气，步步紧逼。  
“不想跟我有结果？”  
“给你留下点什么就行了？”  
“劝我别冲动？尽力不让那个老混蛋知道？”

李赫宰眯起眼睛，他说什么来着，年长的人最他妈擅长的就是气死别人。  
李东海支支吾吾的想要解释，在alpha逐渐强势起来的信息素里腿软退缩。他是李赫宰的omega，alpha的情绪起伏他能清晰地从信息素里感知，浓烈的茶香压的他喘不过气，很明显，李赫宰现在很愤怒。他后退几步，有些紧张。  
“赫宰……我不是那个意思…”  
“赫宰你…你别这样，我害怕。”

李东海几乎快要哭了，看见一贯笑嘻嘻哄他的李赫宰板起脸，后知后觉感到害怕。  
他最知道一个alpha发怒时的样子，像愤怒的野兽一样会一口咬断脖子，然后慢慢撕扯着皮肉。他见过黎疆发怒，山雨欲来前黑压压一片乌云笼罩，让他胆寒，所以他学乖了，被冗长的婚姻折磨的像一具骨架。

“你还知道害怕呢？”李赫宰大步跟过去，他气的咬牙切齿，目光在李东海身上转了一圈也不知道怎么才能解气，干脆一巴掌拍在李东海屁股上。  
“你知道害怕你跟我哥说的那些都是什么啊。”

李东海瞪大双眼，他居然被比自己小的人打屁股，那一巴掌力道不重，像是在教育小孩子顽皮。他当即就脸红了，什么恐惧都被羞耻盖的结结实实。还好有黑夜掩盖，李赫宰看不清。  
年轻alpha气的不知道该怎么办好，打又不舍得打，说又不舍得说。李东海这人倔的要命，自己的想法认定了就怎么也不改，当初要不是他直接翻栏杆跳进来抓着人强吻，估计他们现在早都成为陌路人了。  
李赫宰想到这，气的想都没想脱口而出。

“我翻了你们家这个破栏杆才让你答应我，你现在又让我翻你心里的栏杆？你真当我是猴吗？”

“你……”李东海愣住，他要说李赫宰不是猴吗？在这种时候？

李赫宰见人磕磕巴巴，眼神还左右躲闪，一股无名火顿时窜了上来。他简直要把心掏出来给李东海了，结果人家居然老早就在心里决定要祝福他以后和别人在一起。  
李东海还在认真思考到底要不要说李赫宰不是猴，被人一把抱起来，他突然腾空吓了一跳，连忙拍李赫宰的肩让他放自己下来。难说黎疆会不会突然回来，万一回来撞到他和李赫宰在一起，那真的会出大事。  
“赫宰你把我放下，你别这样，哎你怎么还要进来，赫宰……万一黎疆回……”  
李东海话还没说完，便被李赫宰愤怒的堵住嘴唇，惩罚般咬了下他唇上的伤口。就这么一会的功夫，他家里的大门已经被李赫宰关上。李东海连忙拉起李赫宰的手往楼梯走“你疯了是不是，黎疆要是知道我们在一起他肯定会报复你，你怎么一点都不害怕啊。”

“我怕什么？”李赫宰任人拖着自己走了几步，手上用力拉着李东海一起倒进沙发。  
他反手抱住慌忙起身的omega，两个人挣扎间摔到地毯上。李赫宰被闹急了，一把拉开李东海的上衣。清瘦的身体上还斜着前几天那两道皮带留下的伤痕，淤血褪去了不少，青紫色也开始大面积的泛黄。  
李赫宰指着那些伤大声质问“李东海，你就准备后半辈子这么过了是么？”

交错的伤疤即便过去了几天的时间看起来也有些可怖，李东海难堪的别过脸，慌乱将衣服拉下去挡住。他一直告诉自己过去的事情既然无法忘记，那就将它掩藏起来，不要再想起。李赫宰无疑是又将他用来骗自己的迷雾拨开，根本没给他留情面。  
李赫宰气的面色发青，冷脸撑在李东海上方。  
“我知道你不信我，你就记住你们俩会离婚就行。”

“赫宰……”

李赫宰把食指压到李东海唇上“哥哥，你要是再敢说什么我和别人在一起你也很高兴之类的狗屁话，我就把你操的合不上腿。”

李东海脸一下烧的通红，他最怕这种直白的荤话，偏偏李赫宰最喜欢直接说给他听。他还没反应过来要说什么，李赫宰已经起身走人了，估计是气的不轻，大步流星的离开，大门咣的一声被他甩上。  
李东海坐起来，望着门口的方向叹气。他说的都是实话呀，他们没有结果的。

他站起身准备上楼，还不忘打开客厅的窗户。刚推开窗，门口传来输密码的声音，李赫宰又沉着脸走了回来。在李东海诧异的注视中一把将他抱起来往楼上走，李东海后知后觉的觉得不对，推了下李赫宰的胸膛。  
“你…？怎么回来了？”

李赫宰眼睛都没眨一下，“回来操你。”

李东海被人直接扔到床上，李赫宰随即欺身压了上来。茶香强势的威压让他毫无招架之力，他是李赫宰标记过的omega，当alpha有需求的时候他的身体会自然而然地做出回应。  
他的推拒根本就不算是拒绝，李赫宰也没有要将衣服都脱掉的想法，强按着李东海的腰掐在怀里，一边吻住那张嘴硬的小嘴，一边快速褪去两人的裤子。他手上动作极快，几下就将人下身脱光，强硬拉开双腿缠在自己腰上。  
李赫宰咬紧牙关，扳过李东海的脸看向自己。  
“哥哥，你听好了，我绝对不可能跟黎疆共同拥有你，名义还是实际，都必须是我。”

“赫宰你冷静一下，我不是要拒绝你，我只是…赫宰，我如果能跟他离婚，会熬这么多年吗？”李东海努力合拢双腿。  
他没有办法，他就是任人摆布的洋娃娃，洋娃娃是不能反抗的，所以黎疆说了什么做了什么，他都只能承受，这就是他的人生。

李赫宰捂住他的嘴“行，你是真的不会聊天。”

“你说什么？！”

“你就跟我瞪眼厉害，还不是仗着我喜欢你。”  
李赫宰压住推自己的小手到头顶，即便他们只有过几次亲密接触，但omega身体已经为这一次并不算太完美的开端做好了准备。穴口沾满了液体，褶皱正在不停地收缩着，李赫宰草草扩张了几次便蛮横地直直顶了进去。  
李东海吃痛的皱眉，他还没有那么快适应李赫宰的尺寸，下身又痛又痒，他像被钉在李赫宰胯前一样动弹不得。而罪魁祸首正埋首于他胸前舔咬着乳尖，恶意地咬着小小的肉粒，他挺起胸迎合，又被下身突如其来的顶弄吸引注意力。  
他不知道要顾及哪里好了，李赫宰故意的，用这种方式惩罚他说错了话。沉着脸直直地望着他，坚定地一次又一次贯穿他，也没有什么技巧可言，就那样一次次的整根抽出到穴口，再重重地、快速地顶了进来，摩擦过敏感点的软肉直直撞上内腔口。  
李东海倔强的不肯吭声，他固执的不肯承认自己就是对他们的未来灰心，也不抱有什么希望。他和李赫宰在一起，就像过冬前囤积粮食一样，努力的汲取被爱的温度，然后留着凛冬将至时拿出来，编织成美梦来哄骗自己。

“你居然抱着分手的想法跟我在一起。”李赫宰咬紧牙关，眼睛快要冒出火，他一看见李东海那副倔强不肯低头的表情便更生气。  
“你到底有没有在爱我？”

李东海被他大力的肏弄几乎快要说不出话，蒙上一层的泪雾的双眼闪烁着委屈的光。  
“你怀疑我……你怎么能怀疑我……”

“我就是在怀疑你。”李赫宰腰间蓄力，强硬地撑开内腔挤了进去。  
李东海终于忍不住，在他身下连声呻吟，诚实地缠住李赫宰的腰。omega的身体爱惨了李赫宰的每一次律动，尽管是强迫性的有些粗暴。  
但那只是身体上的生理反应而已，李东海根本没有要顺服他改变自己想法的意思，李赫宰看得清楚，李东海眼里满是倔强，压根不肯承认自己的错。  
李赫宰气极，俯下身蹭着李东海的脸颊，同样高温的身体将彼此一同点燃。  
“爱我的话会想要把我半路丢下吗？我想和你走到最后，你居然在盘算着离开我以后的事。”  
“李东海，你信不信我把你绑起来操到你松口服软为止。”

李何彦在家里等了许久也没见人回来，他握着手机犹豫一阵，拨通李赫宰的电话。  
出乎意料的是李赫宰居然接了，声音低沉沙哑，气息有些不稳。

“李赫宰，你准备当三儿到底是么？你进人家家里还挺理直气壮？！”

“我有点事没办完，今晚不回去了。”

李赫宰的声音像在极力忍耐着什么，李何彦调整坐姿，警告道“你现在就给我回来，不然我明天就把你送走。”

“那你把我送走吧，正好李东海已经算好了怎么跟我分手。”

背景音极其奇怪，李何彦听到清脆的巴掌声，声音暧昧极了，但又想不起来是怎么发出的声音。他被李赫宰噎的不知道说什么好，拿着手机沉默。  
李赫宰率先开口。

“我正在跟他谈，他如果确实这么想的，我明早就走。”

李何彦还没来得及说话，只听电话那头一道略微沙哑的声音带着哭腔响起。

“不要…不要走……赫宰，赫宰我错了，你别走……”

一阵杂音后响起接吻的口水声，李何彦脸色黑如锅底，只听那边响起娇媚的喘息，随即传来李赫宰简短的话。  
“谈完了，他想让我留下，挂了。”

李何彦放下手机，对空气无语骂道“操！这个小崽子，没人治得住他了。”

李东海整个人以扭曲的姿势跪在李赫宰身前，身前是冰凉的墙面，身后是火热的身躯，下体连在一起，双手被领带束在一起绑在床头。而同样被打上了领带的，是胯前翘起的性器，顶部涨的通红，他在一次次律动间用双手摩擦柱身抚慰，但高潮的快感被领带无情的束住。  
他甚至没有办法反抗，被李赫宰夹在身体和墙的中间只能被迫接受一次又一次凶狠的贯穿。李赫宰被他之前的不肯服软彻底惹怒，年轻alpha做事从不顾忌那么多，直接把他绑了起来。神奇的是他对强迫的那点恐惧早已因为李赫宰带来的快感抹去，在这种驯服一样的疯狂性爱中获得了奇妙的快感。  
李赫宰挂断电话随手扔到一边，然后恶狠狠地咬李东海的后颈。

“知道错了吗？”

李东海哭着摇头“让我射……”  
他几次抽搐着想要发泄都被阻拦，小腹的酸软一直连到大腿，他快要跪不住了。李赫宰压根不依他，无论他怎么求怎么哭都没用，一直冷着脸沉默，一遍遍逼迫他松口认错。

李赫宰的速度愈发变快，李东海不知道时间过去了多久，名为快感的惩罚让他不得不认错。他知道李赫宰有多生气了，他被肏的快要昏过去了，李赫宰已经在他身体里射过一次，在等待不应期结束的期间也不愿意放过他，用手代替在体内搅弄，不间断地刺激前列腺。  
李东海啜泣着，他知道错了，他真的知道了。  
身体的每一寸皮肤都被开发成了敏感点一样，李赫宰呼吸的气息铺洒在皮肤上也能让他高潮，腿间满是黏腻的液体，他身体里喷出的水将两个人和床弄得凌乱。已经被抽插的快要坏掉的内腔不断地涌出大量的情液，他已经没法再体验更多的快感了，他一直在快感的顶端没有落下来过。  
李东海哭着向后仰头，李赫宰把肩膀送给他倚着，轻轻啃咬他的锁骨。

“我错了…我知道错了……赫宰，我错了，我不敢了…”  
李东海崩溃的哭泣，他好像要坏掉了，前端无法发泄好像都集中在体内深处换了一种方式发泄一样。他感觉到自己一直在不停地向下流水，伴随着性器的抽出从松软的穴口淋了下来。他急促的摇头，他真的知错了，以后也不敢了，不会再这样想了。

李赫宰慢条斯理地啃咬着，沉声问道。  
“终于知道错了？”

“我知道了，我不敢了，赫宰我不敢了，我真的知道错，啊！……让我射…呜…求求你让我射……”

“看见我结婚很开心？”

“没有…我不开心，呃……不要走…”李东海发出抽气声，双眼失去焦距望着天棚，所有的意识集中于下身和耳边的问话。  
李赫宰满意极了，一边解开李东海手上的领带一边兴师问罪。  
“我们不会有结果的，对吧？”

“不……我不会这样，我错了……”

李赫宰望着人茫然的表情，双手的束缚被解开也只是垂在两边，他好心替人解开另一条领带，帮李东海把束缚的性器释放。  
李东海在人怀里不停地发抖，可怜兮兮的前端因为拘束的太久无法一下子射出，被李赫宰握在手里套弄一阵只吐出了一点，然后又断断续续地向外射。人因为这种拉长了的高潮失声尖叫，后穴拼命的绞紧进出的性器，李赫宰闷哼一声，将自己送进内腔。

“不……啊，我…坏了…要坏了……”

李东海几乎快要昏厥，李赫宰成结已经结束了，他却还在高潮的云端无法落下，性器不停地抖动着，几次才能勉强吐出精液。  
他记得李赫宰还在耳边问了他什么，但他已经听不清了，李东海努力抬起手，最终陷入一片黑暗晕了过去。

-tbc-


End file.
